fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dashed Koopa: Barter
Dashed Koopa: Barter is a Nintendo DS game made by Vaccum Inc. (with some ideas of Twenty-Second Choice). The game marks Dashed's first adventure in his series as a travelling salesman. The game is a prequel to TRIAL. Story Dashed was just simply walking in Wasresh City. He then meets a weird guy who offered him a shiny pedant, for free. Dashed doesn't want to take it, but the guy quickly gave him the pendant, and ran away. Then the police appeared and arrested Dashed, as they thought that he stole the pendant, due to yesterday's robbery. Dashed explains the situation, but they don't believe. They say that if he could get 1,000,000,000 in 5 days (value of the pendant), he would be freed. So Dashed goes to Toadtool's house, who gives him useful things to get that much money. Later, after beating the Big Bad, Dashed and Toadtool go to Three-One-Four to explore the town's ruins. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Super Mario Galaxy in gameplay, but there are some major twists. You can walk to various places, but instead of going to the goal, you must get an item to finish a level. There are some HUB areas, instead of one. In some places, instead of getting items, you must sometimes chase after people who run away with your treasures, or running away before a ruin gets closed. You also get a plane, and a ship, so you can be in air, and swim in water. Sometimes, Dashed can be tired if you run too much. That makes you to not be able to run, and you get weaker in combat. Luckily, there are hotels, where you can rest, and again be normal. You can also earn the Friendship Points - these things are coin shaped, only that they have owner's face on it. You can out them to album and collect them when you help people. Places Towns In towns, you can sell the items you got to get money. You can also stay at hotel, when Dashed is tired. These places also serves as a HUBs. *'Wasresh City - '''You will be here at beginning of the game. This HUB area is most basic of all of them - you can find any normal building. *'Three-One-Four - You get to access this area when you got near 5,000. *'Zante Desert - '''A very big desert. You can get here after beating all bosses in Wasresh City. *'Plane Fortress - 'Big station of planes located in mid-air. Collector's Whip is needed to process all of the missions. You can get it after you will get Collector's Whip and beated Canses. *'Island of Chaos - 'You can get access there after completing first 4 levels. Buildings Buildings that are rather important in the game. *'Wasresh Castle - '''You must go there to recover the pendant from thief.' 'There are some rooms that function similarly to any town's houses, like a hotel or shop. You can get there after receiving King's and Queen's Crown from Bulander. Treasures and Items You collect these things throughout the game. Major Treasures *Quartz Necklace - This treasure is most major treasure of all in the game, and you get it in the final area. This the pendant that you have encountered in the beginning of the game, and it was later stolen. *'Prehistoric Hammer - '''You can find it in ruins outside Three-One-Four. You can use it to break some walls. *'Upsetting of the Dimension - 'You can get it in Three-One-Four, but you learn how to control it's power in semi-last place. *'Collector's Whip - 'You can find it in Wasresh City after you got 10,000. With this, you can whip enemies and use it to go trough abysses. *'Furried Spear - 'A spear that black fur is on it. You can use it to combat, and use it to open some doors. *'Steel Shaper - 'A weird item, used by an unordinary girl. You can use it to bend obstacles made from steel, and instantly kill enemies made from steel too. *'Shadow Cloak - 'A cloak that you can wear and walk trough enemies unharmed. You can get it in Zante Desert. *'Attention Charm - '''An odd charm that makes enemies to follow you and listen your commands for a short time. Minor Treasures Dashed Kooopa: Barter/List of minor treasures Missions List of all missions in game. Wasresh City The First Lesson The first mission of game. It's very simple - follow instructions of Toadtool to reach the goal. You will earn some cash from this mission. There aren't any enemies. In the mission, you explore all the places of Wasresh City. This mission takes place at day. You earn Toadtool's Friendship Point. Street Combat Objective of this mission is to go to Night Street, and beat all the enemies. This mission takes place at noon. You don't win any cash, but you earn The Bandits' Friendship Point. Characters Playable Characters *Dashed Koopa - The main hero, who got himself into big trouble. You can play only with him in Story Mode. *Zen Guy - '''Dashed's best friend. He is not playable for most of game - you can only play as him when controlling a plane or in Free Mode. Bosses List of all bosses in game. Tsaintoosh A giant train that has gone berserk and started to attack the citizens of Wasresh City. At first part of the battle, you must chase it to an empty corner of the city. Them, the real fight started. It attacks by running into you. It is invincible, as any of normal attacks doesn't work on it. When it get close to you, you must first whip it, so it won't fight be able to run into you. Them, smash it with Prehistoric Hammer, and repeat this until it will get defeated. It will return in Zante Desert, where it will be more powerful, more faster, and will have more Health Points. Fruck A Blooper that lives in ruins of Three-One-Four. He is guardian of the place, and attacks Dashed as soon as he enters his chamber. He first grows up, and attacks you by swinging his tentacles. When it not swing his tentacles you must pull them to ground using Furried Spear. He them gets trapped, and you must pick up steel using Steel Shaper, and throw it on Fruck. You must them repeat the steps, until he will shrink. Them, he will cause earthquake that makes ruin to start collapsing, and you must escape, while avoiding Fruck's attacks. Bulander A Bully that is leader of Bully army. He is fought in Island of Chaos. At first part of fight, he will fly in Airship, and you must run to goal before him. However, you must watch out, as he will throw bombs or summon Bully to attack you. As soon as you finish the race, he them will summon his army to attack you. They are fought like normal Bullies, but they are bit slower, as there is many of them. To make the fight more easy you can use Collector's Whip to easily push them off battle area. Them Bulander runs away, and it's unknown what happened later to him. King Summ King that lives in Wasresh Castle. He knows the secret of pedant, and Dashed wanted to know the secret. However, king summoned his guards. As said previously, you must first face his guards. They will attack you with punches and swords. After beating them he summons more guards. To attack king, you must throw your crown (or ones that can be found around the room) at the guards to distract them, or using the Shadow Cloack to be invisible. Either way, you must attack king with Collector's Whip or Furried Spear. Each time you attack king, more guards appear. After attacking king five times, he will be defeated. References to Other Series *''3.14 series - ''The Quartz Necklace is a major element in the game. *''TRIAL - ''Three-One-Four appears as a town in game, and this game is also prequel to TRIAL. *''Ella Metals series - ''The Steel Shaper appears as an item in the game. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Uil Team's Things Category:3D Games Category:Prequels